


I Propose That You Wipe The Blood Off Your Face

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, humor? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck! I did it again?! Shit shit shit Derek let me get you some tissues" Stiles says, jumping out of the bed in a mess of limbs, which ends up jostling something on the bed, making it land on the floor, right at Stiles's feet.</p><p>"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A RING BOX?!" Stiles exclaims, flailing, face a mixture of a wide grin and a shocked widened jaw.</p><p>"Stiles, tissues first, please" Derek pleads, watching as some of the blood is starting to drip out of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Propose That You Wipe The Blood Off Your Face

Derek has been an early riser for as long as he could remember. 

He doesn't know if it's because he liked seeing the sun rise and having time to think, or he could chalk it up to being a born Werewolf with enhanced hearing and birds loving to scream their odes to the sun as soon as it peeked over the horizon...it was probably the latter.

Either way, Derek has always loved mornings, especially now that he finally has someone to wake up next to, after years and years spent alone.

That someone being Stiles, of course.

Ah yes, no matter how hard Derek tried to stop it, the honey-eyed boy managed to break through and break down the years worth of pain, anger, and sadness that Derek hid behind, until he made himself a little throne (probably with a Batman symbol adoring the back) in Derek's heart, as mushy as it sounds.

But, that's what Stiles has managed to turn Derek into, a pile of mush. Not that he's complaining, and not that he's constantly that way (read: he can still switch on his Werewolf anger at a moments notice and rip someone's throat out, if need be), but he can't exactly help it, because whenever Stiles just looks at him he can feel his face morphing into a love-sick, fond expression.

An expression identical to the one he's wearing now, as he looks at this man, his mate, sleeping peacefully (or as peacefully as Stiles can get) beside him.

Small grin adorning his face, Derek can't help but think how lucky he is to have Stiles in his life, first as a mixture of a friend-meets-enemy-meets-crush, to now, as a boyfriend for going on 5 years now.

He also can't help but glance at his side table, where a tiny, black box is hidden away, waiting for the right moment to pop the question.

He's been planning a big, grand proposal for weeks (or, more like Lydia's been planning the whole thing, paying little mind to Derek's input).

But now, Derek can't help but think "fuck it", and rummages in the drawer to grab the box.

Who needs some grand proposal anyways? Lydia's proposal is nothing like what he wanted, and he knows Stiles would know that in an instant, he's perceptive that way.

Box in hand, ready to figuratively throw his heart up (and maybe physically if his nerves have anything to do with it), Derek turns to Stiles, preparing to shake him awake, when SMACK, he's...smacked in the face by one of Stiles flailing arms.

"Goddamit Stiles!" Derek yells, dropping the box somewhere on the bed and clutching his bleeding nose in his hand.

"Whaazit..?" Stiles mumbles, blinking awake and looking at Derek, eyes widening as he takes in Derek's state.

"Oh fuck! I did it again?! Shit shit shit Derek let me get you some tissues" Stiles says, jumping out of the bed in a mess of limbs, which ends up jostling something on the bed, making it land on the floor, right at Stiles's feet.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A RING BOX?!" Stiles exclaims, flailing, face a mixture of a wide grin and a shocked widened jaw.

"Stiles, tissues first,  _please_ " Derek pleads, watching as some of the blood is starting to drip out of his hand.

"Right right right yep gonna get right on that" Stiles mumbles, rushing to the bathroom, tripping over his own feet and almost falling to the floor.

Seconds later, he comes back, wad of tissues and damp washcloth in hand, and approaches Derek slowly, gently prying his bloody hand away.

"Let me see" Stiles murmurs, while taking one way of tissues and holding it to Derek's nose, which has thankfully stopped bleeding (round of applause for Werewolf healing, folks)

Using the dampened washcloth, Stiles gently wipes away the blood, on both Derek's face and hands.

"I'm really sorry I did it again...maybe you should start handcuffing me to the bed at night" Stiles says with a snort.

"Nah, I don't think we need to get to that point yet...this usually only happens once a month.." Derek says smiling.

Smiling sheepishly, Stiles adds "So...was it broken this time?"

Laughing lightly, Derek says "Not really sure, if it was it's healed...I was too hopped up on adrenaline and nerves to really focus.."

"Ohh...yeah...so..about that?" Stiles murmurs, afraid that Derek might have changed his mind after practically getting punched in his face.

Smiling, Derek stands and goes to the other side of the bed where the box dropped, and goes back to Stiles, dropping to one knee in front of him.

"I could try to do a big romantic speech right now, but you and I both know I suck at those...so, I know you're already basically my Werewolf wife us being mates and all..." Derek laughs at Stiles's indignant squawk at being called "wife"

" _But_ I figured making it humanly official wouldn't hurt either...so..Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?"

Practically jumping on Derek, Stiles pulls him into a tight hug, saying "yes, yes yes!" Over and over again.

Placing the ring on Stiles's finger, a yellow gold band with a black onyx triskelion in the middle, Derek's smile drops slightly, and he murmurs "Lydia's gonna kill me.."

Still grinning from ear to ear, smiling getting even wider while inspecting the ring, Stiles looks up, face morphing into confusion. "Why..?"

Standing, Derek sits next to Stiles on the bed, "because she's been trying to help me plan "the perfect proposal" all week."

"So  _that's_ why you've been spending so much time with her! I've been spending the past week trying to figure it out, I was basically betting on it being because she decided she wanted to help you get a better wardrobe..." 

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my clothing, you're one to talk" Derek says jokingly, bumping his shoulder into Stiles.

"Yeah yeah...so I'll just talk to her then. I'll butter her up by saying she can plan the wedding." Stiles said grinning.

Groaning, Derek said "Well, get ready to probably get married in some fancy castle somewhere with a fountain the size of your house."

Smiling, Stiles kissed Derek's cheek and said "Yeah..well enduring all that will be worth it, because I'll get to marry you."

"Now, who's the sap in the relationship?" Derek said teasingly, closing the distance between him and Stiles with a light kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Stiles murmured "yeah yeah...how about we have our first round of sex as fiance and fiance...?"

"Mm...so smart, knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you."

Laying down against the mess of pillows and sheets, Stiles said "I love you"

Leaning down and kissing the human passionately, Derek murmured a "I love you too" against Stiles's lips.

Derek loved his short moments of peace in the mornings, but he loved the moments after the peace was broken a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the Tumblr prompt:  
> "Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks Person A in the face."
> 
> I put my own spin on it aha, this was meant to be a drabble and well, it turned into this.  
> Hoped you liked it!  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys


End file.
